Ideological Charters
General This site uses the wiki code. This means that every single person visiting this site has a free and unregulated ability to edit, correct or add to any part of the site as they wish. To try this out, simply press the edit tab above. You don't need to create an account or sign in in order to do this. This ensures that anyone can add to any of the ideological charters or discussions or create any new discussion as they wish. To create a new page with a new discussion, simply press the edit tab and type "* [of the new discussion ]" in the constitutional discussions section. This will automatically create an additional page for your discussion which you can also freely edit. While this could potentially enable abuse, there is a cache of every change made that is stored in the history tab and the page can easily be reverted to any previous version via this tab. Purpose Have you ever wondered what it would have been like to take part in the constitutional convention, to have had the oppurtunity to help write a charter, one that reflects your own political ideology and determines how a society functions? Here you will have the oppurtunity to do exactly that through one of two means. The section, Constitutional Discussions, addresses specific policy concerns and the best means to address them. The section, Ideological Charters, gives you an oppurtunity to help write an entire charter that outlines how every aspect of a political system functions. Of course, as with any massive cooperative undertaking, there are bound to be many disagreements. If you would like to help minimize this, it is best to work with others of likeminded political philosophy. So before you start, you should first determine where along the ideological spectrum you fall and use that to determine the ideological charter that suits your principles most closely. If you are unsure of where on the spectrum you fall, you can take the Political Compass Test or you can simply take the World's Smallest Political Quiz. You can then go to the appropriate section below and work with like minded individuals to create a charter that defines all aspects of a society that reflects your ideology. Together you will define the duties of government, the rights of it's citizens and the means through which these rights are ensured and these duties are fulfilled. Ideological Charters * Libertarian Left - Liberal * Libertarian Right - Libertarian * Centrist - Nonpartisan * Authoritarian Right - Conservative * Authoritarian Left - Statist Constitutional Discussions * Are extraordinary measures to control population growth justified? * How do we engineer a simpler tax code that all ideologies can get behind? * How can the Patriot Act be modified to protect against terrorism while preserving the ideals of democracy? * How do we design a more sensible legal system? External Links * United Nations International Charter * Universal Declaration of Human Rights * Constitution of European Union * Constitution of America * Constitution of Japan * Constitution of India * Global Policy Forum Contact Information Please send all suggestions, questions, or concerns regarding this project to vikram.vaka@gmail.com.